A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
U.S. 2003/0194639 A1 discloses a sulfonium compound represented by the following formula:
and a chemically amplified resist composition containing the same as the acid generator.